Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for generating time-series data of an electric current to be supplied to a motor, a generating method, a generating apparatus, a driving apparatus, a processing apparatus, a lithography apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
A galvano device (galvanoscanner) is used in a laser processing apparatus (machine tool apparatus) such as a laser drilling apparatus, laser trimming apparatus, or laser repair apparatus. While controlling the rotation angle of a mirror attached to the rotating shaft of a motor, the galvano device reflects a laser beam by the mirror to irradiate a target position. When positioning the irradiation position of the laser beam to the target position, the rotation angle of the mirror needs to be controlled. Thus, the galvano device includes a detector (for example, a capacitance sensor or an optical or magnetic encoder) which detects the rotation angle of the mirror.
Since improvement of the productivity and improvement of the processing quality are requested of the laser processing apparatus, the motor of the galvano device needs to quickly position the mirror to a target position with high accuracy. In the galvano device, when the dynamic balance between the rotating shaft of the motor and the mirror is not achieved, or when a force generated by the magnet and coil of the motor contains a component other than a rotational component, a mechanical vibration mode in which the mirror inclines with respect to the rotating shaft of the motor is excited.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-253125 has proposed a technique of estimating an inclination response by using the model of a transfer function (transfer characteristic) regarding the vibration mode, and compensating for the inclination response by rotation of another motor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-50273 has proposed a technique of constraining the maximum value of the absolute value of a voltage to be applied to a motor, and generating time-series data of an electric current to be supplied to the motor in order to implement high-accuracy quick mirror positioning.
However, in the conventional technique of estimating an inclination response by using the model regarding the vibration mode, when an actual transfer function greatly fluctuates, the error of an inclination response (estimated value) estimated from the model may become large.